


Even Messier

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 17 October 2011 in response to <a href="http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile">celandineb</a>'s prompt of <i>Luna/Ron: spook</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Even Messier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Written 17 October 2011 in response to [celandineb](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna/Ron: spook_.

_Rap_! _Rap_! _Rap_!

"Come in!" Luna called. As she heard the knob turn, she thought, _I really shouldn't have left this to the last minute. I need thirteen for the party. Perhaps whoever that is will—_

"Bloody hell!"

Standing over the half-carved pumpkin, Luna looked up to see Ronald gaping at her. "What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a spook."

Ronald continued to stare at her—well, at her breasts, really. The rest of her was hidden behind the pumpkin.

"C—clothes?" he managed to ask.

"Oh, those. I don't wear them when I'm carving. They make things even messier."


End file.
